Makeup and Making Up
by spider-lin-beifong
Summary: Soul is now a Death Scythe, and he has Maka to thank. Written for SoMa Week!


Soma Week Prompt: Fight

* * *

"Oi, Maka, when are you going to be done?"

"Just five more minutes!"

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

Maka didn't respond, though she really was hurrying. Soul had promised to treat her to the fanciest meal of her life. Soul Evans was now a death scythe, a personal weapon of Lord Death himself, and it was all thanks to the hard word and dedication of his intellectual, feisty, and ingenuitive meister. Therefore, he had made reservations for the two of them at "Le Fromage", the fanciest restaurant he knew. She deserved it, after all. He still needed to go to school, but being one of the youngest death scythes ever was pretty cool.

Maka taking so long in the bathroom, however, was not.

"Maka, if we don't leave now, we'll be late! What could possibly take so long?"

"Makeup, Soul."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Maka,, what the hell do you need makeup for? You've never worn it before!"

"I want to look good for once!"

"Who're you tryin' to impress, eh?"

Maka rolled her eyes from behind the bathroom door, though inwardly the question made her think. It was just Soul. Why _was_ this so important? She eventually decided it was the location. She'd never been to a _fancy_ restaurant before, after all, and she needed to look good. For the restaurant. Not for Soul (though she had to admit, she'd love to see his reaction to her acting more grown up). For the restaurant.

"Maka, we're going to miss our reservation!" Soul yelled, glancing nervously at his watch.

"Then go without me."

Soul snorted. "Without you? No way. You're my meister. I'm not leaving without you, the girl who made me a death scythe before anyone else in the whole grade. I'm celebrating _you_ today." Maka smiled. Soul continued, "but if we're late because of you, we're never doing this again. This is your one in a lifetime chance, Maka!"

Maka dramatically shoved the bathroom door open, with a line of black liner striking her pale cheeks. She pointed at it, identifying to Soul exactly what was taking so long. "Soul, I can't do this eyeliner right! I need all my concentration to put it on, and you yelling doesn't help!"

Soul threw up his hands. "Maka, come here." He pointed to the kitchen counter where she could sit, and he could see her face more clearly. Before she could protest, Soul licked his thumb and began rubbing the liner off. Maka squirmed underneath his hands. "SOUL! What the HELL are you DOING?"

"DO YOU WANT IT OFF OR NOT? Now hold STILL!"

Maka obliged as Soul gently wiped the remaining smudges off her face. Upon completion, Soul smiled. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Now I'm going to need to do more blush which you wiped off and-"

"-Oh hell no, Maka," replied Soul. "No more makeup." Soul wetted his hands and proceeded to wipe the garish blush off. Maka sighed, recognizing that they _did _have to leave ASAP. "You're prettier without it anyways."

"...you think so?"

"I know so." Soul gave her one of his crooked smiles. "You'll be the prettiest, pig-tailed meister there." He grabbed her hand before she could return once more to the bathroom, and lead her out of the apartment.

"It's because I'm the only _meister_ who wears pigtails."

"Yeah... and?"

"I could be the ugliest person in the world and still be the prettiest, pig-tailed meister," Maka retorted.

"But you're not the ugliest person in the world," Soul replied. "The other male weapons are jealous of me because they all think you're cute."

This was news to Maka. "Wait... What? What are you talking about?"

Soul rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... all the guy weapons think you're pretty cute, Tiny." He said, using a derivative of her old nickname. Soul suddenly wrapped his right arm around her left, escorting her out of the flat they shared. "Now stop fishing for compliments. It's not cool."

Maka grabbed her coat just before Soul shut the door, making sure her wallet was inside. After all, Soul may be treating her to dinner, but she was paying for desert, whether he wanted her to or not.


End file.
